


Washed up

by Weremutt



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, little bit of gore, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weremutt/pseuds/Weremutt
Summary: What they wanted was a relaxing vacationWhat they got was a mess





	

Water splashed over the side of the boat as tom turned it hard to the left. The only noise was the hum of the boat engine along with a shrieking complaint from matt, who had been sitting on the bench in the bow, as the water soaks him  
The 3 of them had decided to take a week off. They had rented a cabin that sat in the end of a large L shaped lake. The cabin itself was pretty nice, 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room, there was also a small indoor pool that had been added in recently.  
"Hey, tom!" Edd shouted "we should probably head back soon! Its getting pretty late!"  
Casting a glance backwards tom nodded "Alright! Hold on!" Grinning tom spun the wheel, causing the boat to tip over almost completely side ways, as it turned. He let it settle flat before grabbing the throttle, pushing almost completely forward. The boat shot forward, going a few yards before hitting something, the impact causing the boat to lurch. Tom quickly shut off the ignition, the boat shuddering as the engine died.  
Matt rushed over to the back of the boat "what on earth was that!?"  
"We must have ran over something" said edd in a worried tone "hope it didn't damage the boat"  
"It was probably just an old branch" said tom, voice free of any sort of worry  
"I dunno tom, that seemed pretty hard for a bran-"  
"Hey!" Shouted matt "look at the water!"  
Both of the others rushed over to where matt was leaning over the side.  
"Holy shit" said tom looking down at the water, a dark cloud of red was spreading across it, just a bit behind the boat.  
Edd was watching the growing cloud with wide eyes "Oh god we hit something alive, what if it was a swimmer!? Tom what if..what if we hit a dog that was swimming!?"  
Tom rolled his eyes "I can tell you it wasn't a dog, I would have seen it, in was probably a fish or something like that" edd looked unconvinced  
"we should check"  
"Are you out of your mind?" Said tom "we don't know what's down there"  
"Exactly!" Shouted edd "that's why you need to check!"  
With a sigh tom gave in "fiiiine" he peeled off his hoodie, dropping it on the seat before jumping over the side of the boat, into the cold water.  
Tom looked around in the murky water as he sunk. To his left was a trail of blood coiling up from a dark figure that rested on the bottom of the lake. If he the been able to curse, what ever it was it was was too big to be just a fish. Tom swam the towards the figure. At first he though it was human, until he saw that instead of legs it had a long fish like tail. Its face and arm where covered in lacerations, tom figured they were from the propeller. The tail its self was a bright red and had a bass like dorsal fin, complete with needle like barbs.  
Wrapping his arms around its waist he began to swim to the surface, gasping has he broke through the water "edd! Matt! I need help!" Both of them rushed to the side matt gasping as he saw the merman "we did hit a person!"  
"Not quite" mumbled tom as edd helped him onto the boat. Both matt and edd looked at the merman in disbelief  
"What.. Do we do with it?" Said matt  
"We care for him of course! We hurt the poor guy we can't leave him to die!" Shouted edd "tom! Take us home, we can set him in the tub and clean him up"  
"Aye aye captain" said tom as he restarted the boat, speeding off towards the dock

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic with chapters!   
> I'll try to update ad much as I can  
> Also any tips are welcome, since this is only my second fic


End file.
